


Orthodox

by citrussunscreen



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-23
Updated: 2013-01-23
Packaged: 2018-08-12 23:38:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7953604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/citrussunscreen/pseuds/citrussunscreen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are some thing that some couples just don’t really do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Orthodox

**Title:** Orthodox  
**Type:** Oneshot  
**Characters:** Nino, Sho  
**Pairing:** Nino/Sho  
**Rating:** PG-15  
**Warnings:** hints at food play  
**Length:** ~1,830  
**Summary:** There are some thing that some couples just don’t really do.  
**Disclaimer:** This is purely fictional and do not imply any actual relationship or event **  
A/N:** For Sho-chan’s impending birthday this year.

It is far from the truth to say that Sho has never dreamt of having the perfect dinner date at the most perfectly fanciful restaurant with his well, most perfect date. He’d like to insist that such a thought was normal. It was conventional for anyone, for everyone. But he doesn’t insist and just allows for the thought to pass as a whimsical daydream.

As that is exactly what it is for Sakurai Sho.

For Sho, meeting Ninomiya Kazunari popped his trivial daydreams and left them even more insignificant than the insignificance they bore to begin with. A romantic Nino is a Nino full of charm and wit that made your ears bleed. A classy Nino is a handsome Nino with a smirk that promised even more ear bleeding wit. All in all, Sho had learnt to not request Nino to act or be something he wasn’t. He insisted that he liked Nino just the way he was. Snarky, cheeky, albeit lazy at home but most of all, considerate. Under the many layers of Nino’s teasing, is his kindness and soft smile. And it is that trait that still leaves Sho bewildered and somewhat flustered with embarrassment when he is the one being looked after.

On the morning of Sho’s birthday, he wakes up to not the sound of Nino playing tetris in bed, but to the inconsistent flurry of congratulatory text messages that he receives. Nino is sick of the constant alerts and wakes the other up to take care of it. Sho finds himself waking in an awkward position again, he rubs his eyes tiredly, pouts at the other before he grabs his phone and diligently answers every single text. He ends up calling his parents.

By the time he hops off the phone, it’s already half past 11 in the morning. Sho stretches lightly before he grudgingly puts his clothes on before he makes the bed. He heads out of their bedroom and silently searches for Nino. He finds the other lounging on the couch comfortably, playing the PS3.

“Oh, good morning Sho-chan”, Nino says as he glances at the other quickly before returning his focus back to the TV.

Sho hums and nods his head before he sits at the foot of the couch, leaning back and tiredly watches Nino play games. He soon closes his eyes and falls into a light sleep. When he opens his eyes again, he registers that Nino is tenderly running his fingers through his hair, patting his head gently. Sho leans back and his two curious eyes meet Nino’s own two eyes. They both smile widely simultaneously.

“Awake, birthday boy?” Nino chuckles lightly as his hands reach to rub the other’s chubby cheeks instead. He leans down and pecks the other’s lips.

“Why?” Sho asks, blinking.

“Let’s go on a date”, Nino states more than suggests.

Sho frowns.

Looking at the other’s expression, Nino raises his eyebrows, “you don’t want to?”

“No, I want to, just…”, Sho purses his lips and continues staring at Nino.

“Hm?”

“Nothing, I just thought it would be nice to spend the day at home, that’s all”, Sho then proceeded to stand up and then looked at the clothes he had randomly grabbed and then sloppily put on, “guess I’ll go get changed.”

Nino nods and gives the other a smile he couldn’t quite decipher.

Sho hummed along quietly with Nino as they slowly walked down streets of small restaurants and coffee shops amongst the sea of people who hurried pass them without a second glance.

“What do you feel like for lunch?” Nino asked as he adjusted his sunglasses.

“Hm?” Sho looked towards Nino and could only see the reflection of his own sunglasses, “I thought you’ve decided already?”

“Ah, but usually Sho-chan decides, right?” Nino stretched his arms.

“Eh?” Sho crossed his arms in mock anger. He supposed that Nino’s date was just another spurt of randomness that wasn’t calculated, like usual.

“Kidding!” Nino laughed as he pulled Sho into a ramen stall, “I’ve got everything planned out for today!”

“Huh?” Sho let himself be forced into the ramen stall, he stared at the back of Nino’s head as though the other had turned into someone he no longer understood. It wasn’t like he had just known Nino for a couple of months or something, he had known the other for most of his life, and Nino was not one to plan out dates. He was a man who followed what he felt like doing after small discussions with his partner.

And it wasn’t like Sho expected to eat at a extravagant restaurant with the other, though he does want to. But after he thought about it for a while, he realised the other probably wouldn’t feel as comfortable in a restaurant overflowing with resplendence compared to their usual down the street.

“Ramen~♫ Ramen~♪” Nino sung quietly to himself as he skimmed over the menu even though he knew what he wanted to eat anyway.

Sho smiled to himself. Even though it was his birthday, and even though it was Nino’s idea to go out on a date and eat lunch, Sho knew he would be the one open up his own wallet and pay. Because that’s just the way they clicked.

They chatted animatedly as they sat in their end of the stall, away from prying eyes. The steam from their own bowls of ramen fogged up their sunglasses that soon became a hindrance. The two laughed about stupid things they’ve done in the past and Nino would patiently watch as Sho continued to answer texts that didn’t stop flooding in from his endless amount of friends and acquaintances.

“Oh hey, Kazu, what game were you playing today? I don’t remember seeing you play that game before?” Sho asked as he slurped at his noodles.

“Hm? Are you interested in it? That’s rare”, Nino smiled happily but knew that there was no way Sho could be interested. He just wasn’t the gaming type of person, “I think even Sho-chan can play it, it’s that simple.”

Sho shook his head, “it’s alright, I’ll just watch you play whenever”.

They soon finished their meal and before Sho knew it, Nino was leading him towards a street they rarely frequent.

“Nino?” Sho whispered as he looked around him at the delicate looking shops that surrounded him from both sides of the street, “where are we going?”

“To continue our date”, Nino nodded before he then took the other by the hand and ran down the street. Ignoring all the judging gazes the people around them sent them, Sho decided to just follow blindly. They soon came to a halt, Nino turned around and flashed a smile at Sho before he gently tugged the other into the elegant café they were in front of.

“Nino?” Sho called out the other’s name again as they stepped inside and were immediately taken to a table.

It was a café that radiated with fanciness in which Sho had not expected to find himself in, especially not on a date with Nino. The sudden change of pace fascinated and scared him at the same time.

“Didn’t we just eat though?” Sho looked around the place slowly and then at the menu.

“Yeah, so let’s just grab a drink?”

Sho looked up from the menu and at Nino, he gave the other a small smile.

Returning the smile, Nino raised his eyebrows as he looked around the café, it really wasn’t his type of place, “I really don’t know why you’ve always wanted to eat at these kind of places.”

“Ah…”

Suppressing a laugh, Nino nodded, “but it’s alright once in a very, very long while I suppose”, he looked at Sho who looked back at him blankly, “unless you want to go see a movie?”

Immediately, Sho raised his hands and shook his head, “no, no, this is good”. After all, he had noted that Nino had booked them a table beforehand, and since they both had coinciding time off, spending it looking at each other’s faces was to Sho a better idea compared to staring at a screen for a couple of hours.

They sat a very long while, till the sun set at the café, sipping at their drinks (in which Sho paid for, again), snacking on parfaits (in which Sho paid for as well) and having even more teasing and mundane chatter. It was as though they were in any other café. Just, this one was a lot more elegant to what they were use to.

“Well then, it’s almost dark, shall we go on our dinner date?” Nino proposed, lightly nudging Sho’s leg with his foot under the stylish table.

“Sure”, Sho scrunched his nose as he stood up, his tone of voice laced with subtle anticipation.

When Nino said ‘dinner date’, Sho should’ve known that Nino absolutely did not mean a candlelit dinner. Nor did Nino mean dinner at a super high class restaurant with classical music strumming the strings of their hearts. Because even if it was a date to somewhat celebrate his birthday, Nino just wasn’t like that, they just weren’t like that. So Sho found it somewhat expected to find himself naked in their bed, his legs spread as far as they could go without straining him too much. Sho reluctantly stopped Nino’s advances and reminded the other that he had work the next day. Nino shrugged before giving the other a smirk.

“Wa-wait, Kazu”, Sho squeezed the other’s cheeks with both hands to get rid of the other’s tantalising smirk, he looked over at his small birthday cake that was sitting on their bedside table before looking back at Nino, “the cake, if we’re not eating it, it needs to go into the fridge.”

Pushing Sho’s hands away from his cheeks, Nino entwined their fingers together and then smiled down at the other, “the cake is the dessert for our dinner date tonight”. Nino lapped at the Sho’s neck before he leaned further in and whispered into Sho’s ear, “ittadakimasu”.

The next morning, Sho woke up to the sound of someone – Nino playing Zelda and the Ocarina of Time on the DS. He blinked warily, yawned and squinted, he mentally corrected himself. Nino was playing Zelda and the Ocarina of Time on the 3DS, not the DS.

“Why are you playing Zelda again?” Sho asked after he mumbled a good morning.

“Finishing off the game you started and never finished”, Nino continued pressing the buttons.

Nodding, Sho pulled himself out of bed, he had to clean himself in time for work. Rubbing his sore buttocks, he grimaced as he hopped into the shower. His thought immediately flew out the window and he started daydreaming again, those perfect and fanciful pink coloured dates that he once wished for filled with the smell of fresh flowers was now honestly something he accepted as not fitting with their style, and something that should always just stay a daydream.


End file.
